Un jour, tout ira bien
by kakou23
Summary: Grissom et Sara sont ensemble, quelques problèmes subsistent cependant ...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : CSI et les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CBS, aucun ne m'appartiennent.

_Résumé_ : Grissom et Sara entretiennent unerelation plus ou moins satisfaisante pour chacun d'eux. Une enquête va peut être tout bouleverser … ou pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grissom s'étira dans son lit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir y voir clair et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à se faire tard car la pièce était devenue sombre et fraîche. Etendu sur le ventre, il tourna lentement la tête pour voir l'autre coté du lit ou plus précisément, la personne qui s'y trouvait et poussa un soupir de contentement. Sara dormait toujours, paisiblement. Tout en admirant la beauté de son visage, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et resta dans cette position quelques secondes … ou minutes, lèvres contre lèvres. Quand il vit se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, il appuya son baiser tout en l'entourant de ses bras musclés puis lui caressa tendrement le ventre sous les couvertures. Sara se releva alors pour le plaquer sur le lit et approfondir le baiser.

« Bonjour toi ! », lui dit elle tout en se décollant de sa bouche et arborant un sourire lumineux.

- Bonjour ma belle, lui répondit il tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Bien dormit ? »

- Merveilleusement et toi ?

- Comme un bébé, je vais faire du café, on nous attend au labo.

Sur ce, il se leva, lui fit un rapide baiser suivi d'un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil.

Sara était aux anges. Après plusieurs années d'attente, elle avait enfin obtenu l'amour, ou plutôt, que Grissom lui avoue ses sentiments. Un soir, après l'enlèvement de Nick, il avait tout simplement frappé à sa porte et n'en était plus jamais ressorti … enfin, façon de parler, c'était il y a 6 mois et même si elle passait une bonne partie de son temps libre chez Grissom, elle avait toujours son appartement.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Certes Grissom lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais il restait très secret quand il s'agissait de parler de lui et pouvait devenir très froid quand ils étaient en public. Sara se sentait rejetée dans ces moments là, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Puis de nouveau ils se retrouvaient ensemble après le travail, et elle se retrouvait dans le même état que maintenant, c'est-à-dire, aux anges. « Je suppose que je suis trop rapidement en manque de cet homme » soupira t'elle avant de sortir du lit à son tour.

Peu après ils arrivèrent au labo, prenant soin d'arriver séparément afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand Sara arriva dans la salle de pause, Grissom était déjà là. Elle s'assit à coté de Nick qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Grissom ne leva même pas la tête et commença à assigner les affaires.

« Ca y est, il a remit le masque, et il me manque déjà », pensa t'elle tout en se plongeant dans le dossier de l'enquête qui lui était attribuée.

A suivre …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire mais je n'ai aucune idée de s'y elle est bien ou non et s'il peut être intéressant de la continuer. J'ai donc besoin de vous et de vos reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci d'avance :D .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci tout d'abord pour les reviews. C'est très dur de juger de son travail alors même si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Et je continu donc, en espérant vous garder jusqu'à la fin. :D

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sara fit équipe avec Greg ce soir là et Grissom resta au labo afin de remplir la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs semaines. Et oui, on cumule, on cumule, mais un jour ou l'autre il faut bien s'y mettre … si possible avant que ça ne vous retombe sur le nez. Grissom l'avait peut être oublié cependant.

Sur son bureau, on pouvait voir deux piles de dossiers assez conséquentes, chacune d'elles d'un coté du bureau. Grissom soupira longuement en pensant aux longues heures de travail et de courbatures qui l'attendaient et choisit un dossier dans la pile de droite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Sara et Greg arrivèrent sur la scène de crime qui leur était attribuée. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'inspecteur Jim Brass qui les attendait.

« Sara, Greg, je vous préviens, c'est pas très beau à voir. » Sara se tourna alors vers Greg et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. La nuit n'allait pas être gaie.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Sara en rentrant dans la petite maison de banlieue. Greg ne pu sortir un mot et resta bouche bée devant le carnage qui s'offrait à eux. Il y a avait 2 corps, celui d'une femme adulte et celui d'une petite fille de pas plus de 8 ans. Elles baignaient dans leur sang et avaient visiblement été battues. La petite fille moins que la femme cependant.

Brass les sortis de leur torpeur en commençant à les briefer sur ce qu'il savait :

« C'est la petite voisine, Emma Lombard, qui a trouvé les corps. Elle a à peine 7 ans et elle venait inviter sa petite copine Maddie ici présente à dormir chez elle. La pauvre petite s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec le corps de Lisa Powell et de sa petite fille Maddie. »

Greg s'approcha de la scène : « C'est moi ou la position des corps est bizarre ? Tout à l'air de s'être déroulé dans l'entrée de la maison, nous avons 2 corps …

- Visiblement la mère et la fille », le coupa Sara pensive.

« Oui, la mère est étendue sur le dos et la petite fille, hum, je sais pas, on dirait qu'on la mise dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait qu'elle se sente bien ou réconfortée. » Il termina, en regardant Sara du coup de l'œil, pas très sûr de lui.

« T'as raison Greggo, et regarde ces traînées de sang, le corps de Maddie a effectivement du être déplacé.

- Bon, les petits, je vois que vous êtes dans le bain, je vais chercher des cafés » Et Brass sortit de la maison.

Sara et Greg se mirent au travail.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A quelques kilomètres de là, Catherine Willows passa la tête dans le bureau de Grissom. Elle l'étudia un moment. Il était plongé dans des dossiers, très concentré, comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait du travail. Puis, elle le vit saisir un nouveau dossier, et lu sur son visage une expression d'incompréhension, d'étonnement puis commença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit la colère monter en lui. Elle s'avança :

« Que se passe t'il, Gil ? »

Il sursauta.

« Catherine, tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

-Non, je passais par là, et … hum, ce dossier à l'air de te poser problème et …

-Cath, merci beaucoup mais tu peux retourner travailler !»

Le ton de Grissom était devenu cassant et sec ce qui eu pour effet de la faire partir en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée …

A suivre …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !!

C'est pas très long je sais, mais c'est une bonne fin de chapitre alors…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez …


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après avoir discuté avec la petite Emma et sa mère, Brass rejoignit Sara et Greg au labo.

« La petite est complètement traumatisée « dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce où les CSI étudiaient les photos de la scène de crime. Greg et Sara relevèrent la tête en même temps, intéressés par l'arrivée de Brass et ce dernier continua : « Tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, c'est qu'avant d'arriver chez les Powell pour inviter sa copine, elle a vu un homme assez grand partir en voiture. Elle ne se souvient pas de la couleur de la voiture et n'a pas pu distinguer le visage de l'homme. Quand elle est arrivée, la porte était entrouverte, elle l'a poussée et elle a découvert les corps comme on les a vis, baignant dans leur sang.

- Nous pensons qu'elles ont été battues à mort » continua Sara le plus naturellement du monde et en pointant du doigt une des photos des corps. « Elles ont de nombreuses ecchymoses et la petite Maddie a sans doute été frappée à la tête. On attend le rapport de Doc Robbins.

Brass acquiesça et toujours regardant les photos rajouta : « Mme Powell est divorcée, enfin presque puisque Wallace Powell, son presque ex-mari, fait tout pour que le divorce ne soit pas prononcé. Selon la mère Mme Lombard, la mère d'Emma, il pouvait se montrer très possessif avec sa femme et sa fille au point d'en devenir violent.

- Et bien, on a quelques empreintes de pas et la porte n'a pas été forcée et donc on peut en conclure qu'on a notre premier suspect ! » Termina Greg avec un petit sourire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peu de temps après, Sara et Greg s'accordaient une petite pause bien méritée, en attendant de pouvoir comparer les empreintes de pas retrouvées sur la scènes à celles de Wallace Powell, quand apparut Grissom visiblement perturbé.

« Sara, s'il te plait, je peux te parler dans mon bureau ? » et sur ce il retourna sur ces pas.

'Il semblerait que j'ai pas trop le choix' pensa Sara qui ne savait pas encore si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Greg lui lança un regard plein de tendresse lui montrant qu'il la soutenait quoi qu'il se passe, Sara lui répondit par un petit sourire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Grissom.

« Ferme la porte s'il te plait ». Elle s'exécuta, l'inquiétude pouvant se lire sur son visage. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Sara, assieds toi ! » Il était énervé, cela se voyait, s'entendait au son de sa voix et ses bras se balançaient nerveusement. Sara se sentie blessée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui te mettes dans un état pareil ? » Elle sentait la rage l'envahir.

« J'ai trouvé ça au milieu de mes dossiers aujourd'hui » et il jeta le dossier sur le bureau, juste en face d'elle. Sara le prit et Grissom continua :

« Sara, on fait pas assez attention à notre comportement. Quelqu'un nous a vu ensemble et menace de révéler notre liaison si on n'arrête pas de se voir. Ces photos datent d'au moins une semaine » dit-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots pendant que Sara regardait les photos les montrant elle est Grissom devant sa maison, entrelacés. Grissom, lui, ne s'arrêtait plus de parler : « Le shérif doit déjà être au courant, on peut dire adieux à nos emplois … »

Sara ne l'écoutait plus, elle restait là, stupéfaite, sur la chaise, elle entendait Grissom vaguement mais elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Comment pouvait on lui faire ça à elle ? Elle qui était heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie ? Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y appuya son menton et commença à se balancer légèrement sur la chaise sans même sans rendre compte. 'Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un chantage pareil ?' ' Qui peut bien vouloir faire ça, dans quel but ?' et surtout 'Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Grissom m'en veux, pourquoi je me sens coupable ?

Puis elle sorti de sa torpeur, elle leva les yeux vers Grissom qui faisait enfin attention à elle.

« Je suis désolée Grissom » puis elle se leva brutalement les larmes aux yeux pendant qui Grissom restait interdit. Il avait envie d'aller la consoler, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa carrière et encore moins celle de Sara, surtout celle de Sara. Il avança sa main dans le vide comme s'il voulait la retenir et laissa échapper un léger 'Sara' de sa bouche, comme un dernier souffle, puis il retourna lentement à son bureau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'essaie de faire un peu plus long mais j'ai vraiment du mal à continuer car je pense que cette partie est un chapitre à elle toute seule. Le chapitre suivant et en cours et ne va pas tarder cependant. Comme me l'a souligné ptitemel dans sa review, je ressens aussi que les descriptions sont un peu mon point faible alors si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas, la partie M de la fic, sera un vrai challenge. J'espère vous avoir fait ressenti un petit peu d'émotion - reviews :D

A suivre


End file.
